Resurrection
by Liss Angels
Summary: Dying was never in her plans, how come coming back to life was? It was a risky journey, the one she decided to go on and riskier was her return. She had to warn everyone, help The Order. But for that she needed trust, which was going to be hard to reach as she was defaming the wizard who held all their trust. Also, being James Potter's biggest enemy wasn't a very good start.
1. Chapter 1

_Resurrection_

_Chapter 01_

It was my first year at Hogwarts and I couldn't be more excited. For two years I've been listening to James's amazing stories about the school and his friends. He'd always tell mom about how much he loved the castle, of all his amazing grades and adventures – well, not all of them, pretty much just one or two. Once he told mom and dad about how he got revenge on Peeves after the ghost pranked him, Sirius, Remus and Peter. Yes, I ended up memorizing his friends' names, the names of the Marauders, that's how they called themselves. I discovered it after listening to a conversation between my brother and Sirius. They'd always keep on talking, never noticing I was around.

We were in front of the entrance to platform 93/4. James ran straight to the brick wall as soon as he saw it, our parents following him. I was left behind, as always. I took a deep breath as I walked one step forward "It can't hurt you, it's just an illusion, you won't get hurt" I whispered to myself, eyes closed. I opened my eyes slowly and started walking to the column, my steps getting faster and my breathing getting harder each second. When I was about to hit the wall I closed my eyes. Next thing I know, I'm standing in platform 93/4. A smile takes its place on my lips, the place was stunning. So many wizards together, kids and teenager so happy to finally see their friends after such a long time apart. I shake my head, pushing the thoughts away.

I look around, searching for my parents and after a few minutes with no sign of them I finally notice I won't get a goodbye. I lower my head trying hard not to cry. James has always been their favorite, I've always known that. Why am I even sad?! I knew this would happen!

I raise my head and walk to the train, no emotion showing. All cabins I walk by are full. I stopped at James' cabin. He's sitting there with other three boys, one of them is Sirius, the others might be the rest of the Marauders. I stare at him, he sees me but doesn't turn his head. He acts as if I'm not there. Tears threaten to start falling down but I push them away, I couldn't cry in front of him, I had to look strong.

That had been the most terrifying day of my life and my family had left me. I've always known I couldn't trust them, but before I still had hope it could change. That was the day I lost hope.

I kept walking through the train expecting to find an empty cabin. It didn't happen but I found a cabin with only one boy. He seemed to be my age and kind of a loner too, so I knew he wouldn't bother me. I walked in "You mind if I stay here? All the other cabins are full." I asked, a bit nervous, it was the first contact I've ever had with a human except for my family and Sirius – not that he ever directed a single word to me but he still knew who I was. They never said it out loud, but I could see it whenever they looked at me, the look of someone who's staring at a freak, an abomination. I've always been a weirdo to them, I never seemed to fit in the family.

The boy looked up seeming surprised. He didn't notice when I approached. "Hmm… sure… No problem… you can sit" he spoke looking uncomfortable. He seemed to be shy – like me – so I smiled thankfully and sat on the sit across from him.

"The name's Nicole, by the way" I smiled shyly.

"Regulus. Regulus Black." He smiled without showing his teeth.

I widened my eyes."Black?" I asked "You're from Sirius' family?" It couldn't be. I would hear Sirius complaining about how much he hated his family. How they oppressed him, how bad they treated him. But this boy seemed so nice. He couldn't be one of the monsters my brother's friend always talked about. He simply couldn't. I wanted to cry. Why do I always seem to attract the worse kind of people. My parents, my brother, and now Regulus.

"Yes" he hesitated in answering "How do you know my brother?" the boy asked suspiciously.

"You're his brother? I never knew he had a brother" Sirius never talked about his brother. Maybe that's because he wasn't bad. Or maybe, was it because Regulus was to Sirius what I was to James?

"I can assure you he has a brother. Now answer my question" he demanded fiercely.

"He's friends with my brother, James Potter" I told him and he frowned.

"Well, I never knew Potter had a sister" he raised an eyebrow at me playfully.

I smiled. Regulus didn't seem to be that bad, after all "Well, I can assure you he does have one". He laughed and so did I. We talked for the rest of the trip.

Through the rest of the years Regulus and I got even closer, he became my best friend, my support and in some way, he was my new family and I could say I represented the same to him.

We both got sorted into Slytherin, which made my parents and James even more distant from me. But it didn't matter, because I rarely saw them. During school time I'd see James once in a while and my parents wouldn't send me letters. During vacations I'd stay at the Black household with Regulus.

With time I got fond of his family. Walburga was more of a mother to me than Camila* has ever been. During my fourth year, Sirius and I exchanged home. He went to live with the Potters and I started living with the Blacks. I took his old room and I think he took mine, since I never walked into that old house again.

In Hogwarts I made friends, all of them Slytherins. They helped me to see how stupid I was for staying for such a long time with my family trying to change the way they saw me. They helped me to get better in some way. But not completely because I still cared for my family, even though I acted contrary wise.

I became a good actress. When I was next to James, I learned to pretend his words and his games didn't affect me, but they did. For some reason I couldn't let go of him – he was my brother after all. Yet, it didn't make any sense why I would always protect him regardless of anything.

The Marauders were always in trouble and I couldn't help myself so I'd clean up their messes every single time and they never came to know about that. I would do my best to help James and his friends not to get caught.

After sometime I'd wait by the Gryffindor door at night until they left to have one of their adventures, I'd follow them and clean up their mess after. That was how much I loved James and how sick and hopeful I was and still am.

I became a good spy and at my third year I became an animagus to be sure none of them got killed by the werewolf or in any other way. I grew tender to the rest of the Marauders even though they kind of hated me.

When James and Lily started dating it was hell, because she didn't hate me at that time so she was always trying to convince him to talk to me, but he started putting things into her head about both me and Severus. She has always been so innocent and she loved James, so I don't blame her for listening to him. She stopped talking to me, Severus and she grew apart. They were still friends and they would still talk to each other, but it wasn't the same thing anymore.

Severus and I became closer. We were already great friends but he was always spending time with Lily, but now she was dating James and she didn't have time for Severus anymore.

Now back to the Marauders, I was there when they created the map. Very useful I have to admit, except for the part that they'd see me following them around, so I simply cast a hiding spell on the map, as for them not to see me .

When I was on my fifth year, James, the Marauders, Lily, Severus, Lucius, Avery, Mulciber, Bellatrix and a lot of my Slytherin friends left. All the Gryffindors becoming aurors and the Slytherins joined Voldemort, most of them also got jobs to hide their true loyalty.

I stayed in school, with Regulus, Narcissa and a few other friends, being the two of them the most close to me. At the end of our school year Regulus and I became Death Eaters. To hide ourselves, Reg got a job in the government with his father and I became an auror. Narcissa got married to Lucius and as the socialite she is, never got a job.

That's all that's needs to be told.

For now.

* * *

><p><em>*Camila is the name i gave to James and Nicole's mother since JK never mentioned it.<em>

**Hey guys! Hope you liked my story, i've had the idea a long time ago but got scared of posting it because for some reason i never finish any of my stories and i wanted to be sure i wasn't going to stop writing this one. Well, now i'm sure, but i may take some time to post because of school and other stuff. Also, English is not my first language, so i'd be grateful if you showed me any mistakes, i really want my writing to improve. Thank you so much for reading and i'll see you in the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back and it haven't been a week. I'm really proud of myself. Anyway, hope you like this chapter, and i will change the summary, so don't be suprised when it happens, it'll still be the same story.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my OC, Nicole. Everything else belongs to the amazing JK.**

* * *

><p><em>Resurrection<em>

_Chapter 02_

"Peter!" I yelled, walking towards the rat. He shrank and tried to run away, being blocked by the wall right behind him. In a few seconds, my wand was against his throat.

"What's the address?!" I demanded angrily, putting more strength on my arm, with that, making him start bleeding.

Pettigrew started gasping, trying his hardest to talk clearly. Slowly, I let go of the grasp of my wand. "Goddrics Hollow" he whispered out of breath.

"Be specific!" I screamed and, blinded by anger, grasped his neck tightly but soon let go after noticing he wouldn't be able to talk if he couldn't breathe.

"The house on fire" he smirked and all I wanted to do was kill him, but I hadn't had time for that, so I apparated ending up in front of a house literally on fire, with the Dark Mark showing itself off above it.

I ran inside the house, being stopped by the sight of James' body lying on the ground. I gasped and cover my mouth, a sob escaping from it. My eyes started to burn and at the moment all I wanted to do was to fall next to him and cry all my grief. But Lily's scream prevented me from doing so, because I still needed to save her. I needed to save her and my nephew.

I ran as fast as I could up the stairs until I got to the baby's room. I didn't think, I simply grabbed Lily's hand and apparated, ending up in my room at the Black household, the first place that came into my mind.

She looked at me wide eyed when I took her hand and screamed during the whole apparition. "Where am I?! What have you done?!" Lily exclaimed in horror after realizing the killing curse didn't hit her, meaning her baby was probably dead. She started crying, the most heart breaking sob I've ever heard in my life. There was terror, pain, fear and despair in her eyes and expression. All I wanted to do was to hug her and tell her Harry was fine, because he was. But I knew doing that would only make her angry at me for taking her away from him, since at the moment she had forgotten I was there. So I did not dare to approach the sobbing woman. I stood there, pretending I didn't exist. After a long time crying, Lily fell asleep and I could finally take her home.

There were a lot of people surrounding the house. Nobody noticed when we arrived; they were probably thinking Lily was dead and they were also too worried about saving the baby boy from the fire.

The only person to notice our arrival was Severus. His eyes widened when he saw the redhead on my arms and ran towards us. At first I thought he was happy for seeing both of us so I didn't understood when he started crying "Sev?" I asked hesitantly "What's wrong?" I continued in a soft tone and touched his face, making him look up at me.

He looked confused and horrified as if what I said was the most stupid and meanest question ever to be asked. It took me some time to finally understand that since Lily was unconscious he thought she was dead. He and all the figures on the background crying in grief were thinking she was dead.

It was a shock to everyone when I started laughing and woke up Lily in the process. They all stared wide eyed at us and Severus seemed to be unable to move.

Lily seemed confused, but when she looked at me everything seemed to come back to her, so she practically fell on the ground, trying to get rid of my hold on her. As soon as she got back on her feet – with my help obviously – Lily started screaming at me and accusing me of killing her son. Her sobs and screams terrifying everyone among us.

After realization hit him, Severus finally held Lily back, so she wouldn't try to hit me. "Lily stop!" he turned her around making the woman finally look at him. "Harry is fine, he is alive! And you should be thanking her for saving your life!" with that, he hugged her, making Lily start to sob again. I don't think she listened to a word of what he said. She was too exhausted and heart-broken to give a crap, all she wanted was a friend and a hug.

After a few seconds, I see Sirius walking towards us with a baby on his arms, so I touch Lily's shoulder, almost making her scream again, and point at him. Luckily enough, she looks, and the happiness that filled her for seeing her son alive was indescribable.

I smiled at the scene and started walking away, nobody would notice, they were too busy celebrating that both Lily and the baby were alive.

For my surprise, I felt someone following me, so I walked faster, I didn't want them to know who I was. But the person behind me was faster. He took my hand, turning me around and involving me in an embrace. I hugged him back, noticing it was Severus. I never saw him show affection to anyone but Lily and I don't think anyone ever has.

He held me tight for what seemed like five minutes. His hug was so good and warm, that it showed how much he needed it but was too scared to ask. It made me sad that my friend was so lonely, but it made me happy the fact that he didn't lose Lily, the only person he loved. Yet, unfortunately, my sadness remained as my strongest feeling since I was going to take that little happiness left away from him, because I was going to bring my brother back to life.


End file.
